Marie's Big Adventure: Lost in New York
by MaRiAfEr1556
Summary: Join Marie in this great adventure. Marie in a negligence falls into a box and sent to another country where she'll meet new friends, fall in love, and above all have fun. In this great city will have to learn to stand alone and understand that the Family, Love, Courage, and Friendship are the essential of our life. (TRADUCCTION)
1. Chapter 1 Introducction

_**Marie**__**'s Big Adventure: **__**Lost**____**in New**____**York**__****_

**NOTE:** Before starting this story, I want you all to know that this story is not from me, if not from a writer named **Gogirl100**, which I congratulate her for her story that I love so much and inspired me to do this story, and based largely on his own, but with some modifications. Besides make it longer. The truth is that Marie is one of my favorite Disney characters (along with Tinkerbell and Mickey Mouse) and then Oliver became another of my favorite characters, so I wrote this story because it seems to me that these two kittens would make a cute couple. OliverXMarie

But I also know that this is the first Fanfic I've done and I hope you both like me, you come to appreciate.

Congratulation again to the author **Gogirl100**, for their incredible work and it was his idea to put these two kittens together in her Fanfic.

**Notes:** This is just an adapted version that **Gogirl100** wrote and I'm not trying to copy it. My only intention is to be able to add something more to this story, non-damaging to the original author.

Oliver & Company and its characters, belong to _**George Scribner**_ and _**Walt Disney Pictures**_.

Marie and the characters in the movie The Aristocats, owned by _**Wolfgang Reitherman**_ and _**Walt Disney Pictures**_.

_**PS:**_ Some of the characters I'm going to put in this story were invented by me and do not belong to none of the two films. Besides the fact that both films are from different years but I wanted to like the other author, put both seasons together so that everything has a little more sense. And remember that I am new to this and hope you like it.

Well, that's all. Happy reading!

XOXOXO

_MaRiAfEr1556_


	2. Chapter 2 The Characters

_**Marie's Big Adventure: Lost in New York**_

CHARACTERS: These are going to be the characters that I put in my story and remember that some that those with this sign "*" are those that were invented by me and do not belong to any of the films I am putting into this Fanfic.

Characters of The Aristocats (_**Wolfgang Reitherman**_ characters):

Marie: The protagonist of my story. Marie is a blue-eyed white cat, wearing a huge pink bow around the neck and has another but smaller in the head. Marie can be quite smug and other somewhat vain, but it is very dreamy, romantic, friendly, curious, and playful. When the new instructor will make life miserable for the poor Marie and her brothers, she and her brothers escapes and she ends carelessness in a box of milk that is sent to another country, but falls and ends in New York City. There, she meets Oliver who fall in love, and lives a great adventure with him. This is pursued by several in this story, but with the help of Oliver and his friends, Roquefort, and his brothers there is nothing that the little Marie cannot achieve. In the end, she's kidnapped but is rescued.

Duchess: Marie's Mother, Toulouse, and Berlioz. It's a white cat, tall with blue eyes and with a gold necklace. Duchess is very similar to Marie in appearance. She is very careful, friendly, protective, beautiful, and affectionate with their loved ones. She in this story officially married Thomas O'malley and going honeymoon with him. But not before leaving a friend of his childhood in the care of her kittens waiting for when they return, her cats are all educated and well behaved. When Marie is lost, this will not rest until she finds her.

Thomas O'Malley: A suburban cat and now the Duchess's husband and stepfather of Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz. It has a certain resemblance to Toulouse. Thomas is carefree, fun, adventurous, daring, and cunning. In this story Duchess officially married and go on honeymoon with her. When this learns that Marie goes missing, the search is launched it with Duchess and his friends.

Toulouse: The eldest son of Duchess and Thomas, and brother of Marie and Berlioz. He wears a blue bow in the neck. He is funny, loyal, curious, playful, and a little tough. In this story, the evil friend of her mother is left in charge of teaching these kittens to be a real Aristocats. But instead of teaching, are treated as servants because while their parents are away, she has the house to herself and her owner. When Marie tries to escape's follow to go along with her and Berlioz, but does not go as expected.

Berlioz: Another son of Duchess and Thomas, and the younger brother of Toulouse, and Marie. He's black and wears a red bow tie around his neck. It's naughty, playful, curious, joker, loyal, and a bit shy. When his mom and dad go honeymoon to Venice, her best friend has to take care of them, but she does not want them and treats them like servants. So he joins Marie and her brother Toulouse to escape and find their parents. But ends away from Marie and now he and his brother should look for her.

Roquefort: The mouse that accompany Marie in this adventure in New York City. He is a mouse who wears sometimes Sherlock Holmes style clothes of red color. He is somewhat comical, serious, alert, and loyal. He also joins the kittens because he is afraid of * Madame Porshia that wants to eat him. He also neglected and falls with Marie on the box and is sent along with her to New York.

Madame Adellaide Bonfamille: The owner of Duchess and her three kittens. It is a slender woman, beautiful, tall, with white hair, and wears dresses of different colors pink or green. This character is kind, generous, calm, and humble. In this story marries George. And along with Duchess, Thomas and George are going to Venice honeymoon. Upon learning of the disappearance of her cats, this is willing to find them, even if she has to spend all his money to find them.

Other characters are: Jazz Cats, a group of 6 street cats (with O'malley included) who love to dance and play the Jazz.

They also: Amelia and Abigail, two twin geeses who are funny.

Uncle Waldo, the uncle of the twins who is always drunk, but also fun.

Frou-frou, the mare great friend of Duchess and their babies. He speaks with a French accent.

George Hautecourt, counter of Madame Adellaide and now her husband in this story. It's a funny old man, and friendly that likes to dance and listen to the opera.

And finally are: Napoleon and Lafayette, a pair of hounds from a farm. They like, chase motorcycles and nibble tires. Napoleon is the leader, and Lafayette is his friend and confident.

Characters of Oliver & Company (_**George Scribner**_ characters):

Oliver: The Co-protagonist of my story. He is a tabby kitten, with orange fur with three dark stripes on the back, have a little more hair between his ears, and a necklace with a gold badge. He is very brave, trustworthy, loyal, friendly, adventurous, and agile. He is very happy because Rita and Dodger, finally getting married and going to be parents. When he meets Marie becomes love at first sight, and gives her a tour of the city to show how beautiful it can provide the city of New York and teach her to be brave and trust herself. Suddenly when Marie is in danger, it will defend and rescue her several times.

Dodger: Oliver's best friend, gang leader and boyfriend of Rita. He's a Fox Terrier of the street with a red scarf on the neck. Dodger is carefree, smart, bold, charismatic, and quiet. Apparently, he and Rita have been dating for a while and now he is ready to propose to her. When he meets Marie makes a cute couple for Oliver, and encourages.

Rita: The female member of the gang and the pair of Dodger. Is a female Saluki. It is attractive, captivating, responsible, and serene. She apparently is waiting Dodger to ask her paw in marriage. When she met Marie Is Done as ideal for Oliver.

Einstein: Another member of the group. He's a Gray, Great Dane. His personality is opposite to its name, is very silly and clumsy, but it compensates with his big heart and loyalty to his comrades. Upon meeting Marie is made cute, as Dodger and Rita.

Francis: Another member of the gang. It is a Bulldog. He loves theater and art. Is polite, discreet, dramatic, and a little cheesy. When he met Marie says that Oliver has good taste to choose.

Tito: The last member of the gang. He is a Chihuahua, has her hair tied with a green band. It is very restless, hyperactive, funny, and a good friend. When he sees Marie with Oliver tells him became a Don Juan.

Georgette: Companion of Oliver. It's a poodle that has makeup and wears a rose bun, decorating his head. It spoiled, vain, winning, elegant, and egocentric, but ultimately has a good heart. The love interest of Tito. When she meets Marie, does not like at all, because its natural charm, could overshadow her. She will even do possible to separate Marie from Oliver. And even makes a pact with Porshia to catch Marie. But eventually repents and decides to help.

Jenny Foxworth: The owner of Oliver and Georgette. It is a 12 years old girl , has blue eyes, brown hair tied back with a ponytail, and his clothing is blue with white. Jenny is sweet, kind, loving, caring, and good person. This finds Marie in a box at the edge of the sea, and takes her to home. She is also committed to winning a piano competition for his song to be heard on the radio and his parents remember it. She and Madame Adellaide are abducted and are rescued at the end.

Fagin: A tramp of the streets, in need of money and also owner of Dodger and the other dogs of the gang. He's tall, red-haired, wearing a brown hat, overalls with a red shirt down, a green layer, and sneakers. Fagin may sometimes be a thief, but has good feelings. It's good-natured, kind, loving, timid, clumsy, innocent and takes good care of his dogs. In this story is taken to prison for a crime he did not commit (Oscar and Charlotte were the cause), and now their dogs have to get him out somehow and prove his innocence. In the end everything goes well.

Winston: The Foxworth family butler. He is a little fat, a little bald with gray hair, and has typical of the stewards clothing. He is a bit clumsy and clueless at times, but is very responsible, and caring. He seems to have a minor role in my story.

Characters invented by me _**(**__**Remember that **__**these characters **__**have * for **__**you to know that**__**were invented by **__**me and **__**do not appear in **__**any **__**of the two films**__**):**_

* Porshia: The main antagonist. An evil cat how wants to have, like their owner, with the fortune of Madame Adelaide. It is a cat of Persian breed white / gray, is large, tall and plump with a huge purple colored bow decorating his neck, as Marie. She is mean, vain, rigid, spoiled, unjust, and cruel. Is also of unscrupulous nature. It is one of the childhood friends of Duchess, by whom she has resentment and jealousy for having the legacy of Madame Adelaide's fortune. She has a huge grudge against Duchess and her family since from small, envied the beauty and Duchess charm and his fortune. She is a master of manners and for that reason Duchess left her in charge of her kittens. Since then she treated bad at three, but which is more evil is Marie because she has the beauty and charm of her mother and download all her jealousy over her. Her dream Is to be as rich and beautiful as Duchess is. With Duchess and O'Malley behaves in polite and friendly way to hide their true personality and feelings. When cats run away, is thought to be due to Marie and decides to track them to New York. Then, she attempt by all the ways to make her come home even if it means using one way drastic as Madame Adelaide is willing to spend all his money in find her beloved cat. But this finally decides to get rid of Marie forever, and like any villain, ends badly. Its owner is called * Madame Mauvaise and is of the same personality as her cat only this is jealous of Madame Adelaide and also dreams of fortune. And as she, finishes wrong.

* Oscar and Charlotte: Oscar and Charlotte are two thieves who are responsible for stealing and scamming people. Charlotte is a tall woman, slim and slender, with black hair in a bun, and designer clothes. While Oscar is a tall men, sturdy, strong, and a little bet. Charlotte is very cunning, mean, calculating, cold, and unscrupulous. While Oscar prefers to use brute force, is very stingy like its companion, intimidating, greedy, cruel, ill-tempered, and like her partner has no scruples. They want the wealth more than anything, so they are willing to catch Marie regardless, since her owner is willing to spend his entire fortune to find his beloved lost cat. These are then hired by the owner of Porshia to find the three kittens and so keep the fortune of Madame Adellaide. But ultimately, are betrayed by her.

* Richard: It's a Burmese Cat and Porshia's boyfriend. It is a black-faced cat with a mustache, coat gray, tall, slender, and with white gloves on the feets. His personality is cold, unscrupulous, calculator, stretched, greedy and capricious. Perhaps it's Porshia boyfriend, but he is in love with Duchess (Another reason why Porshia hates Duchess), and will endeavor to conquer her and make her forget Thomas. He seems to have the same personality like Porshia with Duchess Kittens, because he does not support that Duchess has had several relationships and never has touched to him once. This in the end, kidnaps along with Porshia the kittens of Duchess and says that if the sons of the Duchess are not of them, they are not going to be of anyone. But his plans are thwarted.

* Leonard: The dangerous American Pit Bull Terrier of Oscar and Charlotte. He is a stereotype that pit bulls are a dangerous breed and a fighter. Is big, has black coat, proves to have great strength and has a collar with chains and spikes on the neck. It is sadistic, gross, unfair, and cruel. Oscar usually use it as dog of fights to bet and win. Also use it to track down Marie and his brothers to win the reward money. This seems to have a hungry desire to eat Oliver along with Marie and Berlioz and Toulouse. When Marie is kidnapped, owners blackmail Madame to give everything she has and if not, they let this eat the kittens. This in the end could eventually mean that he reform.

* Ron: The kitten assistant Richard and Porshia. It is a small sized cat with black and white spots, and has a black colored bowtie. He's mostly exploited for Porshia and Richard and this is fearful and quiet, but he has scruples and has a good heart. In the end it turns against Porshia and Richard, and helps the kittens.

_**Well, these are the characters that I put myself and hopefully soon you like my story :)**_

_**The story begins here...**_

_**MaRiAfEr1556**_


	3. Chapter 3 The wedding of Duchess

_**Marie's Big Adventure: Lost in New York. Part 1: The Wedding of Duchess.**_

(Characters belong to _**Wolfgang Reitherman**_ and _**Walt Disney Pictures.**_)

In Paris, France:

Today is a wonderful day in Paris. The sun shines brightly as ever, birds chirping, and people got to their beloved pets to wander the streets to see how beautiful the city could offer them. But it was also a very important day in the life of a cat of name: Duchess. This would be a very special day for her and her three beloved children: Toulouse, Marie, and even Berlioz.

Duchess was at the mansion of his dearly beloved owner whom he loved as a family member: Madame Adelaide Bonfamille. In his room were preparing for the most special day in the life of both:

"Oh, Duchess, this is going to be amazing, isn it?" - Adelaide said, to which Duchess responded with a meow as an statement mode.

"Yeah, I know dear. I too am anxious for this day," - said Madame looking in the mirror along with Duchess, while both wore their wedding dresses.

Madame wore a white wedding dress, long and elegant with floral designs, had a veil so long that hung to her waist, and a beautiful bouquet of white roses. While Duchess doesn't wore a dress, but a very, very long veil decorated with many flowers, and one of his front legs wearing a pretty corsage. Both were preparing for their weddings. Madame is going to marry George Hautecourt, the account counter and his faithful lawyer. While Duchess was marrying Thomas O'Malley. Both were ready to go to church to get married.

The two were already in the main hall waiting for the carriage to take them to the church.

"Well duchess, we have only a couple of minutes before the carriage to come and take us to the church. Why don't you go and see your kitties while I wait here?" - said Adelaide which Duchess move her head and mewed in a mode of statement and retired to go to see what their children were doing.

Meanwhile in another part of the city:

Thomas and the Scat Cats were also preparing for the wedding day. Thomas was being arranged for the occasion as this was to be the day that would finally get married with his beloved Duchess. He was wearing a black bow tie at the neck and a top hat. While the Scat Cats were rehearsing the song they were going to put when you touch the bride dancing with her boyfriend. Thomas was a little nervous because he didn't know what to do at a wedding:

"Do not worry bro, just relax and enjoy the moment" - said the leader of the Scat Cats to try to reassure O'Malley.

"Thanks buddy, but still don't relaxes me to know that I'm getting married in a church and along with Duchess. I don't even know if I'm going to be a good father." - Said Thomas a little disappointed.

But his teammates lifted the mood with a song about what is about to marry with someone and what a good husband and a father can do for his wife and his children.

After the song, Thomas and he was relieved of his nervousness and decided it best to celebrate the marriage being the same and having fun with the friends, and also he knew what to do with Duchess after the wedding was over.

"Thanks guys, now I feel more calm, and you know what?" - Said Thomas and the Cats moved closer to him to know what he meant. "I think I know what I'm going to offer to Duchess"

Thomas whispered in the ear of his friends what he had planned for him and Duchess and when the wedding was over.

"Ooooh, it seems that our beloved Thomas has turned into a Don Juan" - said the leader of the cats.

"If I do not think it's a bad idea," said another of the cats, in this case a short one wearing a red scarf around his neck and a green hat, who play the accordion.

"Yes, it sounds very romantic" - Said the second, how was a big black cat playing the cello.

"Gosh O'Malley, I think Duchess is delighted with the idea, it will not be able to resist something like that" - Said the other which was a hippie style cat who play the acustic guitar.

"Geez friends, *giggle* I think this will be the wedding of the century" - said the last cat was a Siamese cat who is playing the piano and played the drums sometimes.

"Well I am or I'm not the best?" - Said O'Malley confident.

And so on everything for Thomas calmed down and continued dancing and singing with her friends until it was time to go to church and get married.

Returning to the mansion of Madame Adelaide:

Duchess was looking for their children, as they too were to participate in the wedding and also those who would compose the wedding march. Duchess came to the piano room where the kittens were tested.

Toulouse was writing the lyric instead of painting, while Berlioz was playing the piano while he was directed by the mouse Roquefort, who became the conductor of the orchestra. But Marie was not singing with Berlioz. Duchess worried about her daughter, asked to Roquefort where she was:

"Marie is in her room, but seemed to be worried, I don't know why" - Said Roquefort

Duchess went straight to Marie's room, where she was sitting on a cushion. But her face seemed to be a mixture of concern and nervousness.

Duchess approached her and said:

"Marie dear, are you alright?" - Duchess asked to her daughter worried

"I just think I have a bad feeling about all of this" - Marie said with some concern "What if I mess everything or what if I'm out of tune?"

"Daughter, don't say that, we all know that you have a beautiful singing voice" - Said Duchess comforting Marie

"If I know mom and I want to be the best, but what if something goes wrong or if everyone laugh to me?" - Marie answer with some sadness.

Duchess put a paw on her shoulder and began to sing a song to comfort her and give her more confidence:

_"All that teasing_  
_ That's the reason you feel sad"_

"I suppose"- Said Marie

_"It's no wonder  
That you're feeling down  
You're a very special girl  
No need to be upset  
Just think of all the love you'll get  
From the friends you haven't met"_

"What do you mean?"- Asked Marie

Then, Duchess showed Marie through the window of her room, to all the people who were strolling with their pets outside:

_"Look at all the  
Smiling faces row after row  
Each of them would  
Like to be your friend  
They'd like to spend the day with you  
Until the sun has set  
Just think of all the love you'll get  
From the friends you haven't met"_

_"Marie, there's a world out there  
That wouldn't laugh at you  
A million kids who'd show they'd care  
Cause that's what really good friends do  
Just think of all the love you'll get  
From the friends you haven't met"_

"I think you're right"- Said her

"So when you're gloomy  
Or when a kitties making you sad  
Think of what I've said  
And you won't forget  
That there are countless friends out there  
You just don't know them yet  
Just think of all the love you'll get  
From the friends you haven't met  
Just think of all the love you'll get  
From the friends you haven't met"

"Do you really think so, Mommy?" - Marie asked her mother, to which she told…

"I really think so, we're all eager to hear you sing"- Duchess answered to her daughter who cuddle and thanked her. And then, they went to the music room to rehearse for the wedding.

"At last. And I thought you were going to be all day in your room" - Berlioz said to Marie.

"And I thought I wrote all this partiture for nothing" - said a little upset Toulouse

Marie was about to say something but was quiet for Duchess who told them it better to focus on the song for the wedding that will soon begin.

"Yes Mama," said the three kittens to the unison and concentrated all of them in the song.

10 Minutes later:

They were all ready for the wedding. After much practice, tested partitures, had the tune, locked and even wrong again and again, finally had successfully completed the song. Then call the mom of the three kittens:

"Children, the carriage has arrived, it's time to go!" - Duchess exclaim at the three and they all ran to the room where Madame Adelaide and Duchess were waiting. As they ran, fought and clashed against each other to see who got there first.

"I bet I can win!" -Exclaimed Marie

"Let's see if that's true!" - Exclaimed Toulouse

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" - Berlioz also exclaimed

While everyone ran to the exit door tried to stop, but it had collided with the door of the room. Duchess who was nearby, heard the sound of collision with the door and went to see her kittens were all over each other.

"What we talk about that fighting is not worthy for Aristocats?" - Duchess said seriously

"We are very sorry, Mama," said they all together and getting up each other

"We are going to talk about all this later. Now we to hurry, we are running late," said Duchess to the three kittens while she was fixing the costumes that were for the wedding, because when they hit the door, they wrinkled or they were crooked.

Marie instead of having her bow, she was wearing a veil as her mother, but shorter and was decorated with petals of roses and white flowers, and a necklace with pearls in her neck, because she touched be The Lady of the Flowers. Toulouse only had a bowtie and a Frac like Thomas at his size; he's the one who will accompany her mother to the altar. And Berlioz, was dressed in a Tuxedo of small size, a top hat, and gloves on the front feet, and it was up to him play the organ at the wedding along with the Scat Cats band.

Then came Madame Adelaide, who was also ready to go to the wedding and the kittens followed her to the carriage where they went and were taken to the church where they were going to get married.

In the church:

A few people in the door of the church were waiting for the wedding to begin. And could not miss many of the friends of Duchess and Thomas they met during the adventure they lived to try to return home after being kidnapped by the evil Madame butler Edgar. Among them were: Frou-frou, Amelia and Abigail, Uncle Waldo, and were also invited Napoleon and his partner Lafayette. Shortly the Scat Cats came to shake them all with his music. And could not miss including Thomas O'Malley, who was already waiting Duchess for the wedding.

Also on the church door was expecting George Hautecourt, to his beloved Adelaide to appear so they can get marry. Whoever does not take long to appear along with his beloved Duchess and her three kittens on a very elegant carriage decorated with flowers, and on one of the horses was riding Roquefort, who had also been invited to the celebration and was also the director of the orchestra.

When Madame was down of the carriage along with her cats was greeted by George. Who as always mistook his hand with the tail of Duchess and kissed. Duchess down from the arms of his owner and went to Thomas along with their children and Roquefort to greet him and his friends who were already waiting:

"Hello everybody, How are you?"-Duchess asked politely and friendly

"We were waiting anxiously" - Frou-frou answered very excited

"And we are also very excited because this is the day you'll be right next to the man of your dreams" - Amelia answered very excited and happy. This made Marie, as always put dreamy and romantic.

"Yes, *sigh* so romantic"- said Marie sighing

"Oh Marie, you and your fantasies" said Berlioz with sarcasm mode and this made Marie bother and take out the tongue in insult.

"Leave me alone," - said Marie annoyed "Sometimes I feel like you're annoying"

"And sometimes I think you're too cheesy and gooey" -said Toulouse mocking, and this made Marie too annoying with him.

"Okay kids, it's time to start this celebration and I want nothing from scratches or bites," - said Duchess calming the kittens-"Get it?"

"Yes Mama," said the three kittens and they were running together to the church to see who came first and wait for the start of the wedding.

While Thomas and Duchess along with the others, also went to the church to begin the wedding once.

Once inside the church:

Everything was finally ready for the wedding. The decor was outstanding, all decorated with garlands, ribbons decorating the place, and many, many flowers. And even the food seemed fine, had Turkey, Fondue, Champagne or wine, punch, a chocolate fountain with fresh fruit, and even a giant wedding cake that would reach to nearly all the guests, including more meals.

At the banquet table where wines were, was none other than Uncle Waldo. Who as ever was drunk from drinking so much. So his nieces go to check on him, and when they see him they took the bottle of wine that was drinking:

"Hey but why *Hip* you do this to your dear Uncle Waldo? *Hip*" -Said Waldo all drunk as usual and trying to grab the bottle off her hands of her niece.

"No Uncle Waldo, remember what the doctor said, you shouldn't continue to drink wine," -said Abigail and removing him the wine bottle that was taking.

"Bah nonsense, pure nonsense! *Hip* remember that doctors are wrong sometimes, or what? *Hip* did you forgot the Dr. Frankenstein?! * Hip * Now give me that!" - And the Uncle Waldo removed the bottle from the hands of his niece and continued drink it.

"Oh, Uncle Waldo you'll never changed," said Amelia and Abigail giggling as the two were leaving the banquet table.

5 minutes later:

At last it was the time everyone was waiting. They were all in their places waiting for the arrival of the groom. And when everyone got up, started playing the wedding march from Berlioz and the gang from the Scat Cats.

At that moment, appeared George along with Thomas and both were waiting at the altar to come out with Duchess and Adelaide. And soon appeared the two together while Marie threw flower petals on the carpet, and Toulouse picked the veil of her mom and walked with her down the aisle. When they arrived the two to the altar with their partners, the bishop proposed to lead them a few words.

After 30 minutes:

The bishop finished the poem and set to ask if they accepted the two couples marry with each other, and it was obvious that both say yes. And then the bishop said:

"I now pronounce both couples, man and wife," -said the bishop as the lider of the Scat Cats gave them the wedding rings to the two couples on a velvet cushion.

"You may kiss the bride" - said the bishop, as last sentence, and then George grabbed Adelaide in his arms and kissed her, and Thomas did the same with Duchess as he kissed her passionately. And while everyone applauded the two couples rang again a song but it was to get to dance and have fun, it was: "Dancing Queen"

Everyone including George, Madame Adelaide, Duchess and Thomas, danced to the rhythm of the song.

_"You can dance, you can give, having the time of your life _  
_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen"_

Roquefort was the one directing the band, while Berlioz was playing the piano along with the Scat Cats and Marie was singing.

_"Friday night and the lights are low _  
_Looking out for the place to go _  
_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing _  
_You come in to look for a king _  
_Anybody could be that guy _  
_Night is young and the music's high _  
_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine _  
_You're in the mood for a dance _  
_And when you get the chance..."_

_"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only you can see  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen" _

Frou-Frou was outside the church, she was singing the song, like Marie did it with the rest as she danced along with the band too.

Like Toulouse who was dancing enthusiastically and joined to Duchess and Thomas.

_"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..."_

The sisters Amelia and Abigail along with Uncle Waldo also were singing with the band, and Uncle Waldo despite his drunkenness, he kept pace with them all.

_"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only you can see  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen"_

And finally Napoleon and Lafayette began to howl with the song. It was an amazing wedding.

When the wedding had ended and everyone went home, one of the friends of Madame Adelaide Bonfamille called *Madame Mauvaise Della forte, approached her and congratulate her for her wedding.

"Adelaide, has been so long. Since we were in school manners we not met again since then," -said Madame Mauvaise amicably

"It is also a pleasure to see you, dear," -said Adelaide amicably at her.

After chatting a bit with Mauvaise, Adelaide say goodbye to her while walking to her carriage to go home together with George, Duchess, Thomas, and his beloved cats as every one who arrive to the wedding, throw rice and cheered them as they left the church.

When they got home:

When the family came home, the three kittens got out of the carriage and ran to the entrance of the house to see who got there first.

"Me first, me first!" Marie exclaimed his brothers

"Oh yeah? I bet I shall gain!" Toulouse said

"Not if I do it before you!" Berlioz said to both.

When Duchess got out of the carriage, started to go after the children and try to calm them. But was stopped by Thomas who said:

"Relax dear, let the children do some exercise" Said in a soft and calm tone

Already at the entrance as usual, the children were stuck in the front door to try to be the first to get home.

"I told the ladies go first," said Marie

"You always want to be first in everything, why?"-Asked Berlioz

"I already told you, because I am a lady and the ladies have the right to enter the men first," - said Marie getting out first, but his brothers took her by the tail and pulled her so they could leave.

Then the three of them start to fight, and chase each other.

When Duchess entered the house and saw the kittens fighting, she goes for them to try to stop the fight:

"Children please, should not be fighting to whether, enough!"- She said trying to calm Duchess

At that moment one of them ripped the veil of Marie of the head, and she went with her mom to the comb her, because in the fight she get too ruffled.

When O'Malley turned to see Marie, noticed the great resemblance she had with her mother and how beautiful she was. So he went over to Marie and said:

"Wait a moment. Marie, I think you look very pretty without your bow," said O'Malley

"I do?"-Marie asked to her new dad

"Really, you look just like your mom when I first saw it," said Thomas, to which Duchess blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Malley ... I mean, papa," said Marie embracing her new daddy in way of thanks.

"You're welcome dear, and purposely Duchess, can we talk in private for a moment?"-Asked Thomas to Duchess which she don't refuse, and went with O'Malley to speak privately.

When they left, Madame Adelaide entered with George carrying him in her arms. And when she noticed how Marie no longer had her veil, and commented that Marie looked lovely without any headdress.

Full of curiosity, Marie looked in a mirror in the room, and realized that in fact, she was nice without a bow in her hair, and stood staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Madame was right," - Marie said to herself will looking in the mirror "I'm going to be as beautiful as my mom someday"

_**What do you think about the wedding, eh? And now, what will wait to the cats? Would Thomas propose to Duchess to go to Venice with her owner? And will she's going to accept? **_

_**The music:**_

_**The first that Duchess was singing to Marie is from a musical from Barbie in live: Fairytopia. That's called: The friends you haven't met, with some modifications.**_

_**And the last is a song that everybody knows as: The dancing queen. Because I through that will be perfect for the wedding. and the part of **___

_**'Seventeen' I changed for 'Only you can see' because it's from Duchess.**_

_**Well... I hope that you enjoyed.**_

_**Put your commentaries! **__**; )**_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 A day in New york

_**Marie's Big Adventure: Lost in New York. Part 2: A Day in New York.**_

(Characters belong to _**George Scribner**_ and _**Walt Disney Pictures**_)

_In New York City:_

Meanwhile, in another part of the world...

In New York City the day was as usual, the cars drove down the main street, people walked to their jobs or businesses, and the music was heard everywhere.

But no one could enjoy more of the music that Oliver and his beloved owner, Jenny Foxwhort. Jenny enjoyed practicing her piano lessons with Oliver, who liked to hear her play the piano and dance with the music.

Jenny was singing and playing the piano, while Oliver listened attentively:

_"When I cannot smile, it's nice to see you're here. When the sun doesn't rise, warms me your warmth. My friend you always will be, if you're beside me. When the sun doesn't rise, I'll warm you my friend. My Friend, my friend, a friend always is, my friend, my friend, a friend but a true friend."_

When she finished, Oliver approached to his owner and stroked her face.

"I love you, Oliver" - Jenny said as she stroked his beloved cat.

"I love you too, Jenny" - Oliver answered to his owner.

And then Jenny came back to play the piano, while Oliver was still listening.

Apparently Jenny has been practicing all week to the piano competition that will be in two weeks. And they say that will be led by one of the most famous piano composers in the United States: William Edward Taylor Jr. The contest will be televised nationally by the program Billy Taylor's Jazz at the Kennedy Center and will also be interviewed by Billy Taylor himself. The contest is entitled "Youth Stars Pianist Searching". The contest raises 33.000000 dollars for charity. Those who remain in the top three places will receive a scholarship to the school of arts and music, 33.000000 dollars for a good cause, and even a record in which his song will be broadcast worldwide on the radio worldwide and record it on a disk, as well as Billy Taylor interview. Jenny wanted to participate in this contest so that when their song sounded on the radio while his parents were traveling, that would remind her and that would make them feel that they are together.

_Meanwhile, in the 2nd floor of the mansion:_

In a very large and luxurious room, full of pictures and many awards or trophies, was none other than the darling poodle of the family Foxwhort: Georgette. She was as always, flirtatious and vain, looking at her reflection in the mirror of her dressing table full of beauty products like makeup, perfume, combs, etc.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror until something sack of her trance and had her screaming, as if something had scared her to death:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! No, No, no, no, no!" -Shoot with much terror and anguish-"This cannot be happening to me!"

Georgette apparently, had just left a kind of wart on the nose. And this could ruin his image as the beautiful pet of the house.

Georgette between its cosmetics sought something that would serve to cover that ugly blemish of her perfect nose. But their efforts were in vain.

Georgette left the dressing table, and leaned back in her bed to eat one of the chocolates that had sent many of his old loves or fans. But that did not remove of her head, the idea of losing her beauty because of a nasty wart that had her traumatized and terrified.

Then she looked again with a hand mirror that was next to her bed, and stared for a moment. And then she put away the mirror and began to drop some tears.

The Tiles that Georgette usually had them as assistants or as admirers, saw the scene from the window and began to cry too.

But in that moment, came the family Foxwhort butler: Winston, which upon entering the room, noticed that Georgette was depressed.

"Georgette, are you okay? I heard a scream coming from here. What happened?" - Winston asked a little worried.

Georgette approached to Winston with downcast head, and then get up to see that had a wart on the tip of the nose.

"Hmm ... looks like I'll have to take you to a specialist vet tomorrow. I'm sorry Georgette, but I'm very busy right now, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow" - Winston said as he left Georgette's room and closed the door.

And again Georgette stayed alone in her room. She returned to her bed and lay on her soft mattress. Suddenly, a thought pass through her head. She stood up suddenly and said to herself: "No, I will not let this make me look bad. Think Georgette ... You were national champion six times in a row, you had won 56 blue ribbons, 14 regional trophies and you're on the cover of every magazine VIP pet of the year, and you had won the hearts of many and have a collection of fans that you cannot leave them behind at all "- said Georgette gaining confidence for herself and rising.

And then, Georgette began to sing a song that she is like anyone else, and that could remain the same:

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

And Georgette then started dancing will she was still singing and put on some pink sunglasses, then a stuffed scarf in lilac, and also a big hat with many colorful flowers. The tiles hear her sing, peered out the window and saw that she was very happy and singing as she moved around the room. And then, Georgette opened the window so they could enter and they began to dance with her.

_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_  
_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_  
_Don't take it personal_  
_Don't get emotional_  
_You know it's the truth_  
_I'm too cool for you_  
_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not_  
_Exactly who you think you are_  
_Can tell you what, that you haven't got_  
_But when we walk into the room_  
_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree_  
_You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool, too cool_  
_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_  
_Don't take it personal_  
_Don't get emotional_  
_You know it's the truth_  
_I'm too cool for you_  
_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not_  
_Exactly who you think you are_  
_Can tell you what, that you haven't got_  
_But when we walk into the room_  
_I'm too cool for you_

Georgette then went to the balcony of her room, and began to sing loudly, drawing the attention of all who were nearby, and also some dogs that were nearby caught their attention.

_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_  
_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_  
_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_  
_Don't take it personal_  
_Don't get emotional_  
_You know it's the truth_  
_I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool_  
_Yeah I'm too cool, to know you_  
_Don't take it personal_  
_Don't get emotional_  
_You know it's the truth_  
_I'm too cool for you_

After finishing the song, Georgette felt more confident and better than ever. She seemed to have completely forgotten of that imperfection that was made her feel downcast and discouraged, and made her feel that all her dignity, was gone.

_Returning to the hall below:_

"Winston, is everything okay? I heard a noise upstairs. What happened?" -Asked Jenny concerned.

"All is well, Jenny." - Replied the butler "Georgette only had a small imperfection in the nose, is nothing serious"

Oliver then rolled his eyes, and thought, 'Typical of her.'

Then Jenny returned to the piano. And in that moment, rang the doorbell of the house.

"Who could that be?" - Asked the butler walking toward the door of the room.

Opening the door, he saw before him stood a couple of dogs: One was a gray Great Dane, and the other was a small Chihuahua who had a green band on the head.

Both were Oliver's friends: Einstein and Tito.

"Oliver, your friends are here!" - exclaimed Winston

Oliver then ran to the entrance to see his friends, Einstein and Tito were waiting him.

"Hello friends! How have you been?" - Oliver said greet cheerfully to his fellows

"Very well brother, but we miss you" - Tito said giving a big hug to Oliver

"Yes, and Dodger kept asking for you" - Also added Einstein happy

"How is he? Where is it?" - Oliver asked to his friends

"This on the dock waiting, and has news for you" - said Tito

"Are they good or bad news?" - Oliver asked them

At that time, Tito and Einstein looked with worried. Apparently, they were not very good news.

"When we get there we'll explain everything, now let's go!" - Tito answered and ran with Einstein

Oliver was about to follow them, but was stopped by Jenny.

"Oliver, will you go with your friends, right?" - Jenny asked him, to which he responded with a meow and shaking his head in affirmation.

"Okay, but back home in time for dinner. Il' be waiting" - said Jenny stroking and giving a kiss on the head of Oliver.

Then he ran behind their pals to get to the city dock. Where Dodger, would be waiting.

_Going to the dock of the city (5 min. Later):_

Oliver, Tito and Einstein, were on their way to the dock where insurance, Dodger would be waiting for them. But unfortunately, the dock was very far as the city of New York was very large and had a lot of people, would have to go through a huge traffic to get there, and that did not seem to be easy:

"This seems difficult, and now as we get to the dock?" - Asked Oliver

"No worries, bro" - Tito said getting in front-"Remember that we know how to manage to go through this situation."

"Yes, watch and learn ..." - Einstein said, also standing in front

So, Einstein and Tito ran like they were chasing each other in circles in the middle of the street, and were stopping all cars and some sounded the horn of their cars as if they were saying to take off.

At that time, Tito made a signal to Oliver so he could cross. After passing by the cars, Tito and Einstein were chasing Oliver, as if to catch him.

"Very good, guys" - said Oliver congratulating his friends

"See, I told you I would know" - Tito said to his friend Oliver

"You said that 'We know' you mean" - Einstein answered foolishly

"Thanks for remind me, Einstein T_T" - said Tito Sarcastic

"You're welcome" - said the Great Dane

"Come on guys! We still lack a way to go to get there" - answered Oliver calming the two

"You're right, come on. I know a quick way to get to the dock" - Tito said, and Einstein with Oliver followed him to a point where it was an entry that led to the subway.

"Is this your faster arrival method?" - Oliver asked as they walked down

"Yes, trust me brother" - Tito said as he walked down the electric stairs

Then at the bottom, saw that it was empty the place. And then a train went so fast out there, then another come, but this stopped as passengers went down the train. By this time the train was almost empty, Oliver, Einstein and Tito went and the door closed behind them.

_Once inside the train:_

To their luck, the train was almost empty. And there were only a total of three persons: one was a man who had a briefcase between his legs. The other was a blind man who was wearing his glasses and carried a cane in his hand, and in the other a cup that have some coins. And the last, was an old lady who seemed to bring food for the pigeons. And none of them seemed to mind that they were inside.

"*Sigh* I think this trip will be very comfortable, bro" - Tito said to his friends as he sat on one of the seats.

"I agree" - Einstein said as he sat on one of the seats closest to his pal

"Yeah, you're right" - Oliver admitted to his friend as he sat in a seat that was in the middle of the two.

_3 minutes later:_

The train was about to reach its destination.

While Tito was reading a newspaper that must have fallen from someone, and read that the Yankees had lost:

"Bah, the Yankees lost again" - said Tito complaining

"And that who will going to know?" - Einstein said that apparently was bored while Oliver slept on top of him. At that moment they heard the voice of the driver who said:

"Next stop, the New York Dock" - Told the driver of the train that was heading to the station and stopped.

When this happened, the three fell off their seats and after the lifting of the floor, they went to the exit.

When they left and went up to the electric stairs, they could see the Brooklyn Bridge up close and saw a bay nearby, and Oliver said:

"I think we've arrived. Come on! Dodger should be there waiting for us" - Oliver said to his teammates while running at full speed.

"Hey, wait for us bro!" - Exclaimed Tito

"Do not leave without us!" - Einstein also exclaimed

And they ran to the dock, where Dodger was waiting to give the news that Oliver had to hear.

_Already in the dock:_

On a pier where was a boat that was old and run down, there was a Fox Terrier named Dodger, who was waiting for some friends who soon appeared.

When Dodger saw them coming, he got quiet and gave a sigh of relief that nothing bad would have happened;

"Well, and I was wondering where you had been" - said Dodger and wondered - "Well, anyway, have you brought him?

"Yes, here it is" - Einstein said, and Oliver who was on the top of him, went down and stood in front of Dodger who when he saw him, he rejoiced.

"Well, well, well, but look who's here" - Dodger said as he rubbed Oliver's head

"It's good to see you again, Dodger" - replied Oliver happy

"Equally, kid" - said as Dodger put his paw in front of him to collide five. And as always, he took it off before he could give it to him.

"You have not changed" - Oliver said to his best friend

"And neither" - He answered

"Well tell him the news, man!" - said Tito

Dodger sighed and the expression on his face changed to one of concern, and said:

"Surely you're wondering why you're here?" - Asked with sadness Dodger

"Well ... yes" - Oliver answered a little confused

"Well, I have good news and bad news for you" - He said

"Tell me the good first" - Said Oliver

Dodger then put a slight smile and said:

"I have planned to get marry with Rita" - said Dodger, leaving Oliver surprised

"Really? Wow, that's amazing Dodger!" - Oliver answered to him happily

"And the bad news?" - Asked again Oliver

Then Dodger's smile vanished and said:

"Fagin ... *sigh* was arrested this morning" - Dodger said with sadness in his face

"What!? But what happened, what he did?" - Oliver asked worried

"We don't know" - Einstein answered sad

"We cannot let him rot in the jail!" - Said Oliver to his pals

"But to release it, we have to pay $ 10,000 to get him out" - said another of Dodger's friends that appeared at the time, and was a bulldog named Francis.

"And where will we get the money to pay the bail?" - Tito asked with preoccupation.

All were silent for a few moments, as they thought they could do to free him. But only Einstein was thinking in food because he was hungry. And then Oliver came up with a great idea that did not take too long to tell everyone;

"There will be a piano competition in two weeks, and if Jenny wins the award of 33.000000 dollars, maybe we could use it to pay its debt" - Said Oliver to all his friends and when they heard the idea, they were very happy.

"What a great idea you have, Kid!" - Said Dodger to his feline friend

"Yes, it is one of the best ideas I've heard in my life" - said his best friend Tito

"And that's why you're our vice-president" - Francis said patting the back of Oliver

"Hey, I'm hungry. How about if we go to assault the Hot Dogs stand of the old Louie?" - Dodger asked his friends

"Yes! I just thought to eat" - Einstein replied with a smile

"What about you, kid?" - Dodger ask to the kitty

"No thanks, I have to go home to Jenny. She must be worried about me" - Oliver answered

"Don't worry, I'll take you" - said a female voice who was no one more than: Rita, the girlfriend of Dodger, and perhaps future wife.

"Oh, hello Rita, how have you been?" - Oliver asked her friend

"Very good, and I'm happy to see you again" - Rita said as she stroked the head of Oliver

"Well, do you want me to take you to home?" - Ask Rita to her buddy and this reply that yes.

"Then, follow me" - said Rita as she walked away a little

"Ok. Goodbye everyone! It was a pleasure to see you again" - Oliver told to his companions as he walked away too.

"Goodbye Kid, Take care of yourself! I'll keep you some Hot dogs, and I hope Jenny win the contest!" - said Dodger

"Do not ever change bro!" - said Tito as well

"Will be waiting for you!" - Said Einstein

"Come back tomorrow!" - said Francis as the last

And then they all went to Louie Hot dogs stand to assault it, while Rita was responsible for bring Oliver back to home with its owner.

But that's not the last time he would see his doggy friends, even they have much more to do together. And maybe Dodger will dare to confess to Rita in any moment…

_**Well, what do you think about this chapter, eh?!**_

_**What is going to happen to Fagin?**_

_**Georgette imperfection will remove?**_

_**Will Jenny win the contest and with it, the money?**_

_**Music's:**_

_**The music that started at the beginning is from a novel of my country that passes a long ago. The novel is titled: Droplet of Love (Gotita de Amor) A novel a little sad, but nice too...**_

_**In the Spanish version, I put a song from a movie of my country too, that is titled: Nikte. **_

_**But in this, I putted a song from your country that you should know very well. Is from Camp Rock 1 (from Disney too), and is called: Too cool.**_

_**And the **__**Real **__**Artist**__**: **__**William **__**Edward **__**Taylor **__**Jr.**__**nicknamed **__**Billy **__**Taylor**__**, **__**I **__**add to this **__**story to give **__**some **__**realistic **__**tone**__**. **__**And **__**the competition is **__**something I **__**invented**__**.**_

_**And the program **__**that leads **__**was real;**__**Taylor's **__**Jazz at the **__**Kennedy **__**Center.**_

_**And I don't know if there is not a subway station near the Brooklyn Bridge, just saying because I never went to New York.**_

_**But well, I hope you liked this chapter I did.**_

_**And please ... COMMENT!**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5 The proposal of Thomas

_**Marie's Big Adventure: Lost in New York. Part 3: The**_ **proposal ****of ****Thomas**

(Characters belong to **_Wolfgang Reitherman_ **and _**Walt Disney Pictures**._)

_Paris, France:_

As we all know, was going to Thomas O'Malley ask Duchess to go with him to a honeymoon in Venice with him. As Thomas tell Duchess about the trip to Venice and everything else, she replied:

"Well, what do you think?" - Ask Thomas

"Oh, that sounds fantastic Thomas" - responded Duchess very enthusiastically "I love it, I love it very much!"

At that time, the Duchess's face changed of expression, and happy passage of some concern.

"But ..." - Duchess said looking worried-"I do not know if we can do it"

"Why not?" - Asked Thomas

"Is ... Who will care for my children? - Said Duchess a little worried- "You planned all this for you and me, but Madame is also planning to go on honeymoon with George, and we cannot leave them alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right *sigh*" - said O'Malley disillusioned - "Well, at least I tried"

"Yes, you did and I congratulate you on this, Thomas" - Duchess said placing a kiss on his cheek, this made O'Malley feel much better and blush a little.

"Thanks, babe" - said Thomas with a smile even flushed the kiss she gave to him

Duchess smiled and then went to the room to check on the children. And Thomas also left the place, thinking about how they might go to Venice without any problem.

_Next day:_

Madame took her cats for a walk through the streets of Paris while she went shopping. As they walked through the streets of the city, enjoying the endless wonders who had to offer.

When walking into a hat shop, which they did not expect is that the friend of Adelaide appeared; Madame Mauvaise.

"Oh, dear Adelaide but what a unexpected surprise to see you" - answered Mauvaise very surprised

And then the two began to talk about how they had gone in recent years and had not been seen and how they had fared.

When both finished talking, Mauvaise her showed to her friend, her beloved pet who stood beside her.

It was a cat of Persian breed. She was tall and large (the same height as Duchess) had violet eyes, had gray with white skin, had a little makeup on the eyes and on the mouth, and even had a huge bow at the neck that was like the Marie but this was the same color as his eyes and had glitters in it, and even appeared to be well cared for and educated.

Indeed, it was the cat of Mauvaise: *Porshia.

When Adelaide saw her cat, could not avoid to comment how beautiful she looked and how much he had grown.

Then the two tied the straps of they cats on a post that was close to the hat shop and both were still talking.

Duchess already knew Porshia for a long time. Both also attended to a school of manners, but for cats. Porshia and Duchess were in the same grade, and Duchess was who always step ahead and earned the respect of all those around her. Porshia since developed a very big grudge towards her, but Duchess was not aware of that and not now.

When both were talking for a while, Duchess began to introduce your family.

"Porshia, he's my husband Thomas O'malley" - Duchess said featuring her husband Thomas before her

"Thomas, she is a childhood friend, her name is Porshia" - she told him to O'malley introducing him to her friend.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" - O'malley said cordially greeting the friend of his wife-"Duchess told me a lot about you and also told me that you are a teacher in etiquette and discipline"

"That's right. I am an expert in how to behave and how to educate others in a disciplined manner, appropriate and sound" - Poshia replied in a tone friendly and polite.

This left O'malley a little surprised to hear this and an idea came to mind.

"Hey, is it true that you got a diploma for being the best teacher in aristocratic manners for apprentices?" - Ask O'malley all perplexed

"Well yes, I am" - said the cat flattered

"Well you see, we have three little children we would like that you will educate and take care of them for us while we are in Venice on our honeymoon" - answered O'malley

"I'd love to, but I think ..." - And this was interrupted by what he said

"No, not a problem for me and my wife is fine" - said and went to his wife-"Right Duchess?

"I do not know dear," said Duchess a little nervous

"Come on babe, this is an opportunity for children to learn from a real expert while you and I can rest easy on our honeymoon in Venice!" - Thomas answered trying to convince his wife

Duchess began to think, she believed that if it was a long-time friend and you can trust and love, surely he would have nothing to worry about while they were both out of town.

But it took a while, because she do not want to leave their children alone, much less if they were outside and far away.

What if something bad happen to them or if they lost and not ever see them again?

"Come on babe, do it for the kids and for us" - He said as he began to flirt a bit to try to convince her

Apparently, she was very convinced. For the sake of their children to learn some manners and be real Aristocats.

"Okay, you've convinced me!" - Duchess answered convinced and kissing her husband

Porshia then turned around for a moment, because she said she had to think about it. But instead of thinking about it she said, thinking to herself;

'Great, now I have to take care of their brats while they have fun on their honeymoon ... perhaps ... on second thought ... "

At that moment, an evil smile will be drawing on her face and her eyes began to get a red glow. Apparently up to no good against Duchess and her family.

She turned and said;

"Okay, you've convinced me too" - said Porshia with a big smile on his face-"I think I can take care of their ... children"

Thomas at that time was very happy and gave a sigh of relief. It seems that everything was going perfectly, but never expected what said Porshia later.

"But with one condition" - Said Porshia this time putting serious face and a look strict

Duchess and O'Malley looked at each other with faces of concern

"Which one?" - Said while asking both doubtful

"Getting paid the price that I put" - I answer Porshia in a serious way and this left perplexed the two-"It's the only condition I ask, getting paid"

Duchess and Thomas were now very concerned that having to pay would cost them a lot. But as they had no choice, they have to accept.

"*Sigh* okay" - Answer Duchess being rendered, "but we hope to take good care of our kittens"

"It's a deal!" - Porshia said very satisfied and giving leg to Duchess and Thomas to close the deal

Duchess then gave his paw and closed the deal just like Thomas did. At that time, Duchess stepped aside and showed to her their kitties who apparently had fallen asleep, with the time they were talking, they were playing and probably got bored and fell asleep.

Porshia to disguise them with a smile that they were very cute and she would be happy to bring them up while they were gone. But inside her, she do not like it at all. And as his gaze remained in Marie, began to feel a sense very, very unpleasant and strong.

At that moment, appeared Adelaide with Mauvaise who left the store with a large shipment of hat boxes in their arms.

"Well, it was a pleasure to see you Mauvaise" - Adelaide said very happy while holding the boxes full of hats, "I hope to see you soon"

"Equally dear" - Mauvaise said goodbye to her best friend as they both went to where their cats.

Adelaide took the three kittens while she carrying the boxes while walking Duchess and O'Malley as they went to the carriage.

When they were gone Mauvaise addressed to Porshia. As they walked, Porshia not stop thinking about what had happened and said to herself;

"I promise Duchess that you and your family will last them little the happiness" - Porshia said while returned her evil smile-"Starting with your kids and with that... Marie"

**Well, here ends this chapter.**

**Sorry if I did a bit long, but I wanted you all to know the true intentions of this evil cat, that of his owner will be revealed later but for now I leave you with this.**

**I want to thank you all who's are reading my story:**

**Follower's:**

**HarTay2022 and dispix208 THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Favorite's:**

**Tea1706 and nightmaster000 THANK YOU VERY MUCH TOO!**

**AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO READ MY STORY!**

**What is planning Porshia?**

**Would it be good idea to leave her in charge of the children?**

**and What awaits to them?**

**Please leave your COMMENTARIES!**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
